


Delicate Matters

by likebunnies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: DSF, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Roommates, Shopping, Short & Sweet, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie does a little shopping for Ichabod to take care of a "little" problem he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I just created a DSF tag. I have no shame. Most of us know what inspired this. If not, just read it anyway. It's pretty obvious. Blame Cranky on Tumblr for all of this.

Abbie had seen a lot since Crane had moved in. A lot. Most of it could not be unseen. She was glad that he was comfortable living here and after a number of weeks, would finally kick back, take off his boots, and sit all curled up in front of the TV playing his video games. 

She didn't really have a concept of the construction of 18th century undergarments but obviously containment and support didn't play a large part. She looked at them when they were in the laundry basket, some old pairs of drawers Caroline must have fashioned for him. To be honest, Abbie didn't even mind... it. Just there. All the time. So... free and doing its own thing, much like Crane himself. At least she didn't mind it at home. He was, after all, allowed to be comfortable in the house she opened up to him. 

But when they were working and chasing monsters or when he was at one of her crime scenes, something had to be done. This couldn't continue on like this. Abbie didn't really know how to tell him this without it seeming like she had been staring (of course she had a few times) or without making him feel uncomfortable (like everyone else wasn't a little uncomfortable.) 

She did some shopping, checking out a few different styles of modern underwear. She couldn't imagine him in tighty-whities and boxers certainly wouldn't fix the problem. Abbie went with a package of boxer briefs, mid-rise. Just because. And she grabbed some Calvin Klein button fly boxer briefs so he'd feel more at home. Ichabod loved buttons. 

The next morning, while he was showering, she put her “gift” in his room along with a note and then she hurried off to work before he came out of the bathroom. 

*^*^*

Crane heard the Lieutenant leave so he felt safe walking to his room with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Closing his door, he found a bag on his bed with a note on it. He read it and was puzzled by why Abbie thought he needed new drawers. The ones he had weren't tattered... and how would she know anyway? He did the laundry. 

He looked at what she had bought and tried to figure out all the jargon on the packaging. Mid-rise? Button fly? That had to be most inconvenient on such tight drawers. No one could possibly be expected to unbutton these just to relieve themselves. 

Still, it was a gift from Abbie so he would try them out, hoping he wouldn't feel too confined as he went about his day. 

*^*^*

Abbie called Crane about the latest death in Sleepy Hollow and was waiting for him to arrive. He said nothing on the phone about what she had left on his bed. As far as Abbie could tell, women often bought men underwear. If they didn't, men would wear the ones they had until it was just an elastic band around their waist. 

He arrived quickly, walking through the woods with his hands clasped behind his back. This pulled his jacket away from the front of his breeches and Abbie couldn't stop herself from looking. His expression didn't make it look like he was enjoying life too much right now but he has had that pinched look on his face for weeks now anyway. 

“Hey, Crane. Over here,” she said, waving him in her direction.

“Lieutenant,” he said, standing by her side. She side-eyed him a bit, checking everything out once again. Not bad. Everything seemed to be contained and not trying to sneak down his thigh. Abbie appreciated a man with a nice dick as much as the next woman, but sometimes sacrifices had to be made. For the safety of the public. 

“How's it going?” she asked, trying to hide her smile. Like he had any room to complain. He should try wearing a thong. 

“I am quite at ease presently,” he lied, squirming just a little. 

“You can change when you're at home,” she whispered. “I don't mind. At home, I can wear my fleece pajama bottoms and you can wear your ancient pantaloons. Deal?”

“And they say romance is dead,” he joked, making her smile. 

“Well, for now we're friends. Honest friends. Good friends.”

“Who buy each other undergarments and delicate hand-washables if they so desire?” Crane asked. 

“Hey, we have got to start somewhere.”

*^*^*

The End


End file.
